Idée Fixe
by Pinay Tiger
Summary: It started with an obsession: to carry out his plan for Jinchuu. To destroy Hitokiri Battousai emotionally and spiritually. To make Hitokiri Battousai suffer, much in the same way he had suffered through the loss of his sister. But what happens when Battousai's woman becomes the true preoccupation within Enishi's mind?


**Idée Fixe**

 **Prologue**

* * *

This sudden trip to Japan had not been planned. It was irritating to say the least; but had it been to feed his personal vendetta which harbored many, many years of rage and resentment, his current mood would have been murderously enthralling. Instead, he was here on business to sign over some paperwork and deliver some armed goods to what he hoped would be a good paying client.

To remain inconspicuous, he had embarked on this voyage alone, telling those close to him in his syndicate that cohorts were not a necessity. It was a touchy subject, but those who knew him did not ask about his revulsion towards Japan. China had not been any different, he had concluded.

 _How many years has it been?_ He asked himself. _Five, ten, maybe even fifteen?_ He let out a breath that was held for far too long, trying his best to compose himself. _My God, does it seem like hundreds of years._ To keep his mind occupied, not allowing it to plunge into darker thoughts, he turned his turquoise eyes to the ocean. Serene tranquility is what the ocean painted. His breathing steadied, and his eyes closed momentarily. The wind pushed the ocean air in his direction, and then wisped his white strands of hair lovingly as if to bring comfort.

His thoughts then flitted to a time of his life that will never be forgotten. The smell of the ocean reminded him of when he was held lovingly by _her._ They were at the ocean, back in Edo-he as a very young child and _she_ as a young teenager acting as both mother and sister. _She_ had latched _her_ arms about his neck protectively, telling him how they had each other. That was all they needed: each other. The walk back home after visits like this had been quite endearing. They took their time, because _she_ was pleased to see him happy. The way _her_ younger brother would happily skip to and from vendors looking for something sweet to eat always brought a smile to _her_ youthful face.

 _My God, you had the brightest smile_ , he reminded himself, to abate any thoughts that may have enraged him. Blinking to cut himself short of his reverie, he fixed his gaze to the large city that started to materialize before him. Out of habit, he took two long, slender fingers to push his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. His eyes narrowed, glaring ice cold daggers into the city's very being.

"Tokyo…." he bitterly seethed beneath clenched teeth. "What do you have in store for me, now that I have arrived?"

Before gathering his personal belongings, he looked to the horizon one last time. It was time to get off this damn boat and face the country that he had fled more than a decade ago.

He sighed, taking a hand to brush through his messy hair. "Business, Yukishiro. You're only here for business. It's still too early yet…."

Yukishiro Enishi had finally set foot upon Japan once again.

* * *

He was already late, and he knew it. But why the hell did it matter? He was the syndicate's leader nevertheless. To hell with trying to be on time, _every_ time. He was trying to sell illegal guns and weapons to someone he has never met before. There were too many people buzzing around the crowded streets, making him lose his sense of direction. So, he went with the flow of the crowd, as if it were a rushing river. He was glad he had opted for a traditional Japanese gi and hakama for an outfit to blend in.

The sights and smells and sounds of Tokyo had been too good to him the last hour, anyway. He had stopped at several street vendors to see what they were selling. The onigiri at one spot had been too good to pass up, with its Nori cutouts shaped to seem as if it were smiling at customers. He had given in.

He could not remember how long it had been since he had good Japanese food. Everything that once was good in his life ended with the loss of his sister. Her cooking was the best, and for a moment he allowed himself the sinful delight of tasting other's culinary attempts, just to concede that no one could come close. It would never be the same but being in the present allowed him to think back to his younger days. And then she smiled at him in his mind. She was smiling at him because of his happiness in remembering her. If only she was still alive to make him some of those deserts he had loved as a little boy.

"You, sir! Stop day dreaming and try out some of our food! Today's special! Dango and green tea," a street vendor yelled, bringing Enishi back to reality.

He gawked at the little old lady who held up a cup of tea.

"You're not deaf are you, young man?! Come! Eat!" she screeched. _Quite the business woman_ , he inwardly sneered.

"Damn it," he smiled, making his way to grab something sweet to eat.

After thanking the gentle old lady for the tea and food, he paid his bill and walked on. The streets started to get narrower, and the crowds started to die down, indicating that he was venturing away from Main Street. He was sure he was lost.

"Where shall I find you, Takeda-san?" he mused. "I should have taken better care of getting directions." He finally came to a fork in the road and found himself opting to take the bridge to cut across the river. Maybe he would get a better visage of the city from higher ground.

 _Distracted…_ he finally concluded. _I am just too distracted today._

Dejectedly, Enishi walked toward the bridge. He took a moment to peer over the railings, watching the fast-moving water. The tides of change had swept over Japan like a tsunami. Tokyo had changed so much. So many people were happy, and this infuriated him. How can people live in the days of Meiji, of peace and happiness, when his very own sister could not experience such happiness. It pissed him off. His blood started to boil. He gripped the wood railings, white knuckling them, and cast his eyes downward. And in his mind, his sister came to him… smiling.

He then closed his eyes.

With his back to the city, Enishi remained impassive, unsuspecting of the figure who had crept up behind him. He started to mutter incoherent things, to which the figure stopped and observed.

The hair on Enishi's neck stood on end, indicating that he had been trailed and approached by someone who had the intent to harm him. He started to read the ki emanating from his pursuer, grinning very wide. He was able to sense the fiery and passionate nature behind this individual, but naivety and inexperience were also crippling factors bestowed on the person.

"I would not try anything brash if I were you," he had warned silently. Yet he did not turn. His eyes were still closed, but his hearing had amplified tenfold. The breathing of his assailant had become heavy and hoarse.

And in an instant, a shrill, "I've _finally_ found you-" was met with Enishi's lightning fast grip on her bokken.

 _Wait, it's just a girl…_ He had noted with complete shock. He forcefully yanked the bokken from the girl's hands, causing her to tumble backwards several feet.

Enishi could not believe his eyes.

Long black tresses of silk cascaded beautifully over the girl's huddled form, her face hidden from him. She looked to be no older than 20, or maybe a few years younger. He made no move, except to stare.

"Nee-san?" he had whispered. There was an intimate quality laced in his inquiry.

No response. The girl before him felt dismayed, awkward.

"Nee-san?" A little more harsh-no, it sounded more _desperate_ -this time, commanding her with his tone to give him some form of attention, even if just a side-glance.

The girl stoically raised shining azure eyes to meet his questioning turquoise ones. Time had frozen for Enishi at that moment. This girl was such a sight to see: her lips had been slightly parted, her breathing heavy, with sweat hugging her youthful, feminine build; pink full lips adorned her pretty features-but her eyes. They shimmered with such radiant defiance that he was mesmerized by the fire within her orbs.

"I'm an only child…." she had finally whispered, leveling her gaze with his.

"I-I'm sorry?" He had to blink, taking a moment to compose himself once again. _Jasmine, she smells so heavily of jasmine._

"You called me 'Nee-san'," she had reminded. _What a strange man_ , she thought.

Enishi looked away, crimson staining his cheeks. Not even one day back in Japan, and he was already losing his shit.

"I thought you were somebody else, my apologies," he finally replied. He could not help but flash her a bright smile.

He took a step forward, holding his hand out to help guide her up from the ground. "You surprised me, you really did," he crooned.

The girl hesitated, and then took his proffered hand. "I-I thought you were someone else," she acknowledged sheepishly. "I've never seen you here in Tokyo before, and, well, I really mistook you for someone else."

"And I am also at fault for mistaking your identity for someone I had once known," he retorted back, with a hint of sarcasm. But she did not notice. "I am at a loss of words," he said to break the awkward cloud that had loomed between them, as he hoisted her up. He took a step back to look her up and down. His gaze was calculated, almost predatory, making the girl before him even more uncomfortable. "A beautiful girl such as yourself should not be out here alone trying to pick fights with strangers," he finally beamed. "Here is your bokken," he finished. "Besides, you would need something better than a _stick_ if you wanted to beat the crap out of me." He had winked at her then, and she turned away, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you for your kind words, ummmm?"

Enishi was about to introduce himself to this peculiar girl, but ear shattering whistles stopped him from announcing his name.

"Shit! Police whistles! I have to go," the girl screamed. And she was gone. Just. Like. That.

Enishi stood at the bridge, dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?" he asked no one in particular.

 _I must find Takeda Kanryu…._

The smell of jasmine lingered in his mind as he walked off in the opposite direction of the weird girl.


End file.
